You Make Me Dizzy, Miss Lizzy
by Beatlesfan93
Summary: In mid-sixties London, working-class girl Lizzy Stevens gets the job as a nanny for the son of one of the world's most famous men; John Lennon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**I sort of had the idea for this story while I was still writing "All my loving", so I decided to finish that one first. **

**Let me introduce to you, the one and only Lizzy Stevens. She is the main character of this story. Her name is heavily influenced by the wonderful song "Dizzy Miss Lizzy" on the amazing album "Help!" by the fantastic group The Beatles. **

**I don't have the ending of the story figured out yet, but I can sure promise you some romance and drama on the way!**

**Ok. Here we go!**

**-Stine**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, give me fever, put your little hand in mine.<br>You make me dizzy, dizzy Lizzy, girl, you look so fine.  
>You're just a-rockin' and a-rollin', girl I said I wish you were mine."<em>

**London, August 1965**

Lizzy Stevens woke up at half past seven, just like she used to. She yawned, and stretched in bed, before she pulled the sheets aside and got up. Her bedroom floor was freezing, and she quickly stepped into her slippers.

Her younger sister Martha was still tight asleep, just like she used to. Waking up Martha wasn't among the easiest things you could do. It usually involved a lot of screaming and yelling. Lizzy was convinced that it could easily be compared to waking up a sleeping lion.

She let her sister sleep, and tiptoed out to the kitchen. She put the kettle on, and hurried to the bathroom before anyone else got there before her.

In the mirror over the sink, a pale face stared back at her. She had long, dark brown hair and eyes that were dark blue in colour, almost like the ocean. Lizzy didn't look upon herself as pretty. She was a sweet girl, and could be charming if she wanted to, but she didn't find herself attractive, like the famous actresses and models you saw in all the magazines, the ones all the boys longed to be with.

Lizzy washed her face, and put on a tiny bit of makeup. She pulled her hair back in a tight bun, and went back to her room to get dressed. Then she started the first phase of waking up her sister, by pulling the curtains aside. Daylight flowed into the room. Martha groaned, and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Wake up, Martha. It's time for school." Martha didn't answer.

"If you don't get up soon, you're going to be late again." Still no reaction.

"Oh my!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Is that really Paul McCartney standing there, right outside?"

That made Martha jump out of the bed, and dash over to the window.

The street was nearly empty, except for an old lady walking her dog. There was of course not the slightest sign of any Beatle.

"You're up." Lizzy said triumphant. "That really did the trick. I'll remember that."

Martha screamed in irritation, as she realized she had been fooled. "You're unbelievable!" she said.

Lizzy grinned. "I know." She said. "Go to the bathroom now, please."

Martha stomped out of the room. She had just turned fourteen, and fourteen years of being Lizzy's little sister had taught her a thing or two. There was just no point in arguing with Lizzy when it came to things like that.

It was about time to wake up the others. Lizzy went into the room next to the one she shared with Martha.

The three youngest of her siblings were still asleep, tucked under their blankets. The youngest, Ellie, was four. Edward was eight, and Thomas was nearly ten.

"Wake up sleepyheads." Lizzy said cheerfully. "It's morning."

She opened the curtains, and let the sunshine light up the room.

Ellie sat up in her bed. She had dark brown, curly hair, and big, brown eyes.

"Good morning princess Ellie. I trust it you had a good night's sleep?"

Lizzy sat down on the edge of her bed, and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

Ellie giggled. "Very good princess Lizzy." She said.

"What do you say? Shall we go and have some breakfast?" Lizzy said in a posh voice.  
>Ellie giggled again, and followed her sister.<p>

When their mother Anna woke up, all the children were sitting around the kitchen table, eating their breakfast.

Lizzy was walking around, making sandwiches, pouring milk and trying to prevent any potential fight that might occur between Thomas and Edward.

Anna looked at her oldest daughter. She was going to be a fantastic mother some day.

"Good morning mum. Did you sleep well?" Lizzy smiled at her mother. Anna sat down, as Lizzy poured her a cup of tea.

"Very good. Thank you for waking up the children."

"I'm not a child." Martha grumbled.

Anna grinned. "Thank you for waking up the children, and Martha." She said.

Anna and Lizzy both started to laugh. Martha sent her sister an angry glare.

"Oh, come on Martha. Cheer up, will you?" Lizzy said.

As soon as little Ellie was finished eating, Lizzy took her to the bathroom and helped her get dressed. She braided her hair, and the little girl happily ran into the living room to play. Edward and Thomas had been ordered by their mother to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and was standing outside the bathroom door, fighting over which one to go first.

"Hurry up boys." Lizzy said. "You have to leave in five minutes."

Lizzy went back to the kitchen, and sat down to have breakfast. Anna was doing the dishes.

"When did dad come home last night?" Lizzy asked.

Anna sighed. "Late." She answered.

"Was he angry?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I've seen him a lot worse than that."

"You shouldn't let him..." Lizzy started, but was instantly interrupted by her mother.

"Lizzy. We've been through this before. Leave it, please. It's between you father and me."

"But it affects us all!" Lizzy protested. "They way he treats you. It makes me so angry."

Anna sighed again. "Eat you breakfast." She said.

Lizzy ate in silence, and afterwards she hushed Edward, Thomas and Martha off to school.

She brushed her teeth, and looked at her ordinary face in the mirror again. For a moment she wished that she was someone else. Somewhere else.

But then reality struck her, and she realized she was late for work. She rushed out of the flat, down the stairs and got her bicycle from the backyard.

Less than five minutes later, she arrived at the factory. Her hair was all tousled from the bike ride, and as she parked her bike, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Elizabeth! What a coincidence. I haven't seen you in a while. Funny I'd run into you here."

She turned around to see the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. William Jenkins. William always had a way of making her feel uncomfortable. Lizzy didn't know whether it was the way he always called her "Elizabeth" like she was the queen or something, or the way he so obviously was trying to make a move on her.

She resisted the urge to answer him something like "What's so funny about it? I spend eight hours a day, five days a week assembling radios in this place. So do you. Why is it such a coincidence that we occasionally bump into each other?" But she didn't. Instead, she smiled at him.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"Very good." He said, and put an arm around her shoulder. "What do you say? Do you want to join me at the movies tonight?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I have other plans. Sorry." Lizzy smiled innocently.

She grabbed her purse. "I'm going to be late." She said. "Excuse me."

She hurried towards the entrance, before he could follow her.

"Some other time then, beautiful!" he called after her.

Lizzy shuddered. Nothing in the world could make her go out with William Jenkins. He was a total player. He only dated girls for a short period of time, before he went on to someone else. She refused to be his next victim. Why on earth had he chosen her? She knew countless other girls who would have killed to go on a date with William. Why couldn't he just pick one of them, and be satisfied with it?

Lizzy pushed all thoughts aside, as she got ready for another day at work.

When she finished work that afternoon, and got on her bike, she was in no hurry to get home. Her life was dull, comprehensible and nothing like she wanted it to be.

She wanted to get away. Leave right now. She wanted to meet new people, experience things. See the world.

When she cycled along the streets, thinking like that, she didn't know that she was just one day away from the beginning of her life's biggest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**Thank you so much for the positive response to this story! It makes me happy!**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Lizzy got the chance to sleep until eight o'clock, before Ellie woke her up.<p>

"Lizzy. It's morning! I want to draw a picture. Draw a picture with me Lizzy."

Lizzy yawned, and sat up in bed. Martha was, not surprisingly, still asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" Lizzy asked, hopefully. "You can sleep here, next to me."

Ellie shook her head. "No! I want to play."

Lizzy sighed. "Ok. But first, you have to eat breakfast."

Lizzy got up, and put on her slippers and her dressing gown.

She fixed Ellie her breakfast, and made herself a cup of tea. She sat down at the kitchen table, still not completely awake.

As soon as Ellie had eaten her breakfast, she got up to find her crayons. She sang a little song as she ran to her room. Lizzy cleared the table, and watched Ellie draw stars and flowers on blank sheets of paper.

That's when the telephone rang.

Lizzy hurried over to answer it.

"Lizzy thank God it's you. I need your help."

It was Laura, Lizzy's best friend.

"What it is?" Lizzy asked, suddenly alarmed. "Has something happened?"

Laura sighed. "Do you remember the guy I told you about? The one I had a date with last night?"

"I think so." Lizzy said. "The rich one, right?"

"Yes. To make a long story short, we went back to his place last night. We had a good time. Then, all of the sudden, when I woke up today, he asked me to get the hell out of here. Now he's locked up in his study, and I can't find my dress. You've got to help me. I'm hung-over, in my underwear, and I haven't got any money. Please. Bring me some clothes, and get on the bus."

Lizzy sighed. "Ok." She said. "I'm coming. Just give me the address."

When Lizzy got off the bus, she looked down at the little note where she had scribbled down the address. She found the house almost instantly. It was a very posh neighborhood, and by the look of the house, Lizzy could see that this guy obviously had money.

She walked around to the rear of the house, and saw Laura peeking out of a window.

She came out into the garden, as soon as she saw her friend. Laura was a miserable sight, wearing an oversized dressing gown. Her hair was a mess, and her face was smeared with make-up.

"Thank you so much! This is so embarrassing." She said, as Lizzy handed her a bag containing clothes. "You are officially the best friend ever."

"No worries. We stick up for each other. That's what friends are for. But you owe me one after this."

Laura giggled. "I do!" she said. "Just wait a second while I change, and talk to Charlie."

"You're talking to him?" Lizzy asked surprised. "The man kicked you out, and you're talking to him? I don't understand."

Laura giggled again. "We made up." She said. "It's ok now."

Lizzy sighed. "Are you serious? Do you mean that I came all the way out here for _nothing_?"

Laura smiled innocently. "Maybe" She said.

"I thought you really needed me Laura!" Lizzy said. She noticed how the tone in her voice had become irritated.

"I'm sorry. I'm coming with you now. Just give me a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok." Lizzy said. "I'm waiting for you."

She walked out of the garden, and stood on the pavement waiting. She was annoyed that she had gone through all the trouble of getting here, only to discover that Laura didn't really need her. She had plenty of things to do at home, and didn't like the idea of wasting a Saturday morning in Surrey.

As she stood there, the gate to the house next door opened. A little boy, maybe two years old, ran as fast as he could out of the little opening in the gate.

Then, everything happened so fast. The car speeding down the street, and the little boy, chasing his ball. The next thing Lizzy remembered was holding the little boy in a firm grip.

"Julian! Oh my God! Julian!"

A blonde woman came running out of the gate, towards Lizzy and the little boy. She lifted him up, and held him in his arms.

Julian looked confused, and started to cry.

Lizzy watched the woman, as she held her little boy in her arms. There was something strangely familiar with her.

Finally, the boy stopped crying. The woman put him down, and turned to Lizzy.

"You saved my sons life." She said. "If it hadn't been for you, he would have been dead."

The woman threw her arms around Lizzy. Then she noticed the started look on Lizzy's face, and started to laugh.

"You must think I'm crazy." She said. "In addition to the worst mother ever of course"

"I don't." Lizzy ensured her. "And they're so fast, it could happen to anybody."

The woman reached out her hand. "I'm Cynthia." She said.

Lizzy shook her hand. "I'm Lizzy."

In that moment, something clicked in her mind, and she realized who they were. She had read enough articles in Martha's Beatles-magazines to know that the woman standing in front of her, was none else than the wife of John Lennon, and the little boy she had saved, was his son, Julian.

"I was interviewing possible candidates to find a nanny for Julian." Cynthia said. One of them was about to leave, and I opened the gate. Before I knew it, Julian was gone."

An elderly woman showed up behind Cynthia at the gate.

"Is everything all right Mrs. Lennon?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you for stopping by Mrs. Richardson. I'll get in touch with you." Cynthia said.

The old woman smiled, nodded, and disappeared down the street.

Cynthia lowered her voice. "It's impossible to find a suitable nanny." She mumbled.

"I have been recommended a lot of nannies, but they're all so old." She said. "It's a good thing they have experience, but Julian needs someone who can play with him in the garden, and follow him around."

Lizzy nodded. "That sounds reasonable." She said.

Cynthia smiled. "My husband thinks I'm hopeless for making such fuzz about it, but I just need to find the right one."

Lizzy smiled. "I completely understand." She said.

Lizzy leant down to talk to Julian.

"Are you OK Julian?" she asked.

"Yes." The little boy answered, and smiled shyly at her.

"My name is Lizzy." She said. "I'm very glad that you're OK. You have to promise me to be careful when you play near the streets. Can you do that?"

Julian nodded. "Yes." He said again.

"Good." Lizzy got up, and smiled to Cynthia.

"Thank you so much Lizzy." Cynthia said again. "We were so lucky that you were here. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me."

Lizzy smiled. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Julian is all right."

She turned around to go, when Cynthia called after her.

"Lizzy! This might sound stupid, but are you by any chance available for an interview? About the job as a nanny?"

Lizzy turned around. She went through the possibilities in her head. She could politely decline, or… She could let Cynthia interview her. For months she had been hoping, praying, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for a change. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I am."

Cynthia smiled. "Good." She said. "You better come inside then." She gestured towards the gate.

Lizzy smiled, as she followed her. Maybe this Saturday morning wasn't wasted after all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This took some time. But here it is. Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>"A nanny?" Carl Stevens looked at his oldest daughter. "Do you really have the necessary qualifications for that?"<p>

"Well, I might not be a nursery-school teacher, but believe me dad; I know how to take care of children." Lizzy crossed her arms, and looked determined at her father. "Besides, Cynthia liked how well I connected with Julian."

"And this is really the child of that man from The Beatles you are looking after?" It seemed like Carl didn't quite believe what Lizzy had told him. "Why on earth did she pick _you_? Every single young nanny in the country would probably die for that job."

"I told you!" Lizzy said. "I saved Julian."

Carl looked at her, sceptically. "So it's just a favor, then? She hired you because she thinks she owe it to you?"

"No!" Lizzy burst out. "It's not like that. We had a long chat. It turned out that I was just the person she was looking for. I think it was faith. It was mean to be all along."

Carl laughed. "Ha! When did you start to believe in that shit?" he asked, in a mocking tone.

"Frankly, dad, I don't care what you think." Lizzy said. "I have listened to you for almost twenty years, and now I'm sick of it. I've been offered that job, and I intend to take it."

She got up, and walked out of the living room. She made sure to slam the door behind her, to let him know she was serious.

She escaped to her bedroom, only to be faced with Martha's curious face.

"What's happening? Why are you arguing with dad?"

Lizzy sighed, and sat down on her bed. "I'm moving out." She said.

"What?" Martha put down the book she was reading, and looked at her sister. "Where are you going to live?"

"I've been offered a new job, as a nanny, outside of town. I'm going to live in the house with the family."

"Why?" Martha's question was so simple, yet so difficult to answer.

"I have to get away from here. I have wanted to do something like this for a very long time. I can't miss this opportunity. It's a once in a lifetime thing. You'll understand when you get older."

"That's what people always say!" Martha burst out. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child!"

Lizzy sighed. "The truth is that I want something more. I don't want to end up like mum. I don't want to marry some alcoholic who treats me like crap, and leaves me to take care of our children. I have to do this for my own sake. I want to stand on my own feet, prove to dad that I don't need him."

Martha looked as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"With me gone, you are going to be the oldest one, Martha." Lizzy said. "You have to promise me to help mum. You always say you don't want us to treat you like a child; well this is where you have to prove that you're not."

"Don't leave!" Martha said. "Please. We need you Lizzy. Who could possibly be important enough for you to just leave your family like that?"

Lizzy smiled. "Funny you'd put it that way." She said. "It's John Lennon. I'm taking care of his son."

Martha started laughing. "Hahaha! Very funny Lizzy! John Lennon! Good one." She continued to laugh, but then she noticed the serious look on her sister's face.

"You _are_ joking, right?"

"No. I've been hired by Cynthia Lennon."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Martha started jumping up and down. "John Lennon of The Beatles! John Lennon! I'm so jealous!"

Then, another thought hit her. "You're probably going to meet Paul!" she said, and started to scream.

"Calm down Martha." Lizzy said. "Remember that it's Julian I'm going to look after, not the members of the band. And you can't go around telling people about it. I don't want everyone to find out!"

"Everyone will find out, because you are going to start working for one of the most famous men in the whole world!" Martha said.

Lizzy could feel her heart skip a beat. Her sister was right. Everyone knew who John Lennon was. She was going to live in his house, and take care of his son. She couldn't believe it.

"We have to celebrate!" Martha chirped. "Let's listen to Help!"

She got her newest Beatles record, the one who had been release only a few days ago, and put it on.

Lizzy had listened to The Beatles a lot. It was hard _not_ to. Martha used ever chance she could to put on one of their records. But now, Lizzy listen in a whole new way.

"Who is singing this one?" she asked, after a while.

Martha smiled. "You've Got to Hide your Love Away." She said. "That's John. It's pretty good, isn't it?"

Lizzy nodded. "I love it." Martha shrugged. "I think Yesterday is better." She said. "But that's just me."

Martha already knew most of the words to the songs, and she sang along with the record player.

When "Another Girl" started, she got up and started jumping around on the floor, screaming like all the girls did at the Beatles concerts. "I love you Paul McCartney!" she shouted.

Lizzy had to laugh. Later, she was going to remember the sight of her sister, dancing around in her room, declaring her love to Paul McCartney, while the record player was blasting on max volume.

Lizzy's life was about to change drastically, thanks to a particular one of those four boys singing and playing their instruments on Martha's new record.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Another chapter for you guys! I'm not going to be able to write for a while, because I'm going away tomorrow. My class is going to Germany. I'm really excited! We're staying for five days, so it's not like an eternity, but it won't be any writing.**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Lizzy woke up early on her last day at home. The flat was quiet, no one was talking or fighting, they were all in their beds, still asleep. Nevertheless, she woke up. She got up and took a long shower. When she had brushed her teeth and put on some make up, she collected her things from the bathroom drawer.<p>

She was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of emotions. The next time she was going to brush her teeth, was in a whole different house. She felt stupid, and childish for feeling that way, but it was something about the thought of the safe, old routine being changed, that almost made her cry.

"This is what you want." She mumbled to herself. She didn't want to stay here, when the whole world were at her feet. She had to go out there, and be free.

She put on her dressing gown, slipped quietly back into her bedroom, and sat down on her bed. She was going to miss the little bedroom with one bed on each side of the room, and the little window, facing out against the street. She was going to miss the colorful curtains and Martha's posters, casually taped to the wall.

"Lizzy?" Martha was awake.

"Are you awake already?" Lizzy asked, surprised.

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Martha sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. "Please don't leave Lizzy." She said.

"I thought you wanted me gone?" Lizzy said, trying to make a joke out of it. "You'll get the room all to yourself now."

"It's going to be so empty here without you." Martha said.

"Oh, stop it Martha. If you continue like that, I'm going to start sobbing soon."

"How do you feel?"

Nervous. Scared. And really excited." Lizzy smiled. "Don't worry little sister. I'm going to visit you whenever I get the chance. It's just Surrey, not the end of the world. And I'm going to call to make sure you do your homework and clean your room, even though I'm not here."

They both laughed. When the other family members woke up, they all had breakfast together. Even though Lizzy was leaving, they were all smiling and laughing. Even her father smiled a bit, as he watched Ellie draw him a picture.

Finally, it was time to go. Lizzie's bags were packed, and she was wearing her new light blue dress. She took a final look at herself in the mirror, and decided that she looked good, but still professional.

Edward and Thomas hugged her, and she kissed them both.

"Take care of yourself boys." She said. "And don't fight too much, now that I'm not here to yell at you."

Martha threw herself around Lizzy's neck, with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Martha." Lizzy said. "It's all right."

"I can't help it." Martha said, wiping away the tears that now streamed down her cheeks.

"Goodbye mum." Lizzy hugged her mother for a long time. "Take care of yourself luv." Anna said.

"Goodbye dad." Lizzy stopped for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Carl went over to his daughter, and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you." He mumbled.

Lizzy couldn't believe what she heard. She had never heard him say anything like that before.

Ellie came running towards Lizzy, and she lifted the little girl in her arms. "Bye Lizzy." Ellie said. "See you soon princess Ellie." Lizzy replied, and kissed her on the cheek.

She got her bags, and went out on the street. A fancy car with a driver waited outside.

"Miss Stevens." The driver said, and held the door open for her.

After he had loaded her bags into the back of the car, he started driving.

As they drove through London, the driver asked her polite questions about herself and her new job. Lizzy leaned back against the leather seat. She felt surprisingly comfortable, as if riding in expensive cars with private drivers was something she was used to.

She looked out of the window, admiring the countryside.

Before she knew it, they were driving down the same street where she had saved Julian only a few weeks ago. The gate opened, and they drove in. Along the driveway, Lizzie saw a large, well maintained garden, and in the end, on a little hill, the house.

She had imagined it to be big, what else could you expect from a superstar, but not like this. When the driver pulled up in front of the house Lizzy climbed out of the car, with an astonished look on her face.

"Quite a house isn't it?" the driver said. "Follow me. They are expecting you inside."

She followed him, and realized how nervous she suddenly was. She had never been in a house like this before. As she entered the hall, her shoes made a loud noise against the tiles. It made her feel even more ill-placed.

"Lizzy, is that you?" Cynthia came out in the hall, from a door to the right. She smiled, and gave Lizzy a hug.

"It's so good to see you again. I really enjoyed that little talk we had. I'm so glad you wanted the job."

Cynthia's friendliness made her feel welcome, and less nervous. Cynthia instructed the driver to carry Lizzy's bags up to her room.

"I'll show you your room in a minute." She said. "I'm sure you want to unpack and relax a bit. But first, I want you to meet my husband."

Cynthia led the way to the room on the right, which turned out to be the living room. The room had a friendly atmosphere. It was decorated in warm colors, and had a big, comfortable sofa and shelves full of books. Julian was sitting on the floor, playing with his toy cars.

John was sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper. He got up, as Cynthia and Lizzy entered the room. Lizzy had to keep herself from screaming like a stupid teenager. It was him. John Lennon. The same tall, dark haired man from the posters on Martha's bedroom wall. He reached out his hand.

"John Lennon." He said. "So you're the new nanny, eh?"

"Li..Lizzy Stevens." She stuttered. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Lennon."

"The first rule you need to learn." He said. "Is to never call me "Mr. Lennon" In this house, I'm John." He smiled.

"Certainly Mr. Lennon. I mean, John!" Lizzy laughed nervously.

"I'll go and put on the tea." Cynthia said, and left the room.

Lizzy was alone with him. "Come on. Sit down." John said, and gestured towards the sofa.

"Tell me about yourself Lizzy. You look pretty young. How old are you?"

"I'm turning 20 in October." She said, trying not to get lost in his beautiful, dark eyes. She could suddenly see why all those teenage girls fainted when they saw him in concert.

"October? Great month! Wouldn't happen to be the 9th would it?"

"No. The 16th."

"I have heard all about how you saved Julian. You're quite a hero."

Lizzy felt her cheeks turn red. "It was nothing, really. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Maybe, but probably not fast enough."

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Julian came running towards John, with a toy in his hand.

"Julian, this is Lizzy." John said. "She is going to look after you from now on."

"Hello Julian." Lizzy said. "We have met once before. I'm sure that you and I will be good friends."

Julian smiled shyly at her, and hid behind his father.

Lizzy smiled. "I better go and unpack." She said.

John nodded, and Lizzy got up. When she was halfway to the door, he said something.

"Lizzy. I'm glad you're here."

She turned around, and met his eyes, and he winked at her.

Lizzy left the room with a pounding heart. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. But in time, she would definitely discover it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that whole goodbye-scene between Lizzy and her family was maybe a tiny bit overdramatic.? x)<strong>

**And of course, our girl get's affected by the charm of the gorgeous Mr. Lennon. What else were you expecting? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I've been having sort of a writer's block since I came home from Germany. I had a very good time though! And now I'm back here with chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Lizzy spent her first morning in the Lennon house walking around with Cynthia. Cynthia showed her the different rooms, and they talked about her tasks. Julian followed them, begging for his mums attention.<p>

He still acted shy towards Lizzy, but when Cynthia went out to the kitchen to make some tea, Julian let Lizzy play with him.

They were sitting on the floor, playing with Julian's cars, when John entered the room. Lizzy had her back turned against the door, and didn't notice him until Julian got up, and exclaimed "Daddy!"

It was almost lunchtime, but John had just gotten out of bed. He was wearing jeans and a plain, black t-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower. He lifted up Julian, his eyes fixed on Lizzy.

"Good morning Lizzy." He said. "I hope you had a good night's sleep."

"Very good, thank you. I really like my room." Lizzy said, and cursed herself for sounding like a timid little girl.

"Good." He smiled at Lizzy, as Cynthia entered the room again.

"You're up." She said, looking dismayed at her husband. "About time. It's nearly lunchtime."

"I'm not hungry."

Cynthia shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned to Lizzy. "I'm going to the store to pick up a few things. I won't be long."

"Ok." Lizzy smiled. "Julian and I can stay here and play." She said. "Perhaps we could go out into the garden for a while."

Cynthia sent Lizzy a warm smile. "Wonderful." She said. "See you soon."

As she left the room, she didn't even look at John. There was an awkward silence, before John finally cleared his throat.

"I would appreciate if you keep Julian away for a while." He said. "Paul is coming over, and we have a lot of work to do."

"Paul? Paul McCartney?" Lizzy asked, and realized how stupid the question was.

John laughed. "Yeah. We're in the same band, you see. You might have heard of it. It's called the Beatles."

Lizzy could feel her cheeks turn bright red, as she realized how stupid she must have sounded. It was something about the casual way he talked about the fact that Paul McCartney, the boy her sister had been talking non-stop about for the last few years, was coming over. She couldn't quite believe it.

"You're a Paul's girl, aren't you?" John asked. "I should have known. You're totally that type of a girl."

"I'm not!" Lizzy said quickly. "That's not true at all! I don't have a favorite in the band."

John looked as if he didn't believe her. "Come one Lizzy Stevens." He said. "Like you haven't had any indecent fantasies about things you would like to do with old Macca?"

He started laughing at the sight of Lizzy's shocked face.

"I have _not_!" Lizzy insisted, and wished she could crawl into a hole in the ground.

John chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"I'll make sure to keep Julian from disturbing." Lizzy wanted to hide how stricken she was by his rude comment, and tried to sound as professional as she could.

He grinned. "Good." Without another word, he left the room.

Lizzy remained seated on the floor, feeling like a complete idiot. He really knew how to make a girl feel uncomfortable, but yet there was a part of her that secretly liked it.

She played with Julian for a while, and suddenly she heard the doorbell, quickly followed by a cheerful voice calling out in the hall. "Hello!"

Before she knew it, Julian got up and ran towards the hall, as fast as he could.

Lizzy followed him, and in the hall she saw Paul McCartney smiling at her, wearing jeans and a polo-shirt.

John came down the stairs from the second floor, and Lizzy was worried that he might not like the fact that Julian was there. She was about to take his hand, and follow him back to the living room to play, when Julian ran towards Paul.

Paul lifted up the boy, and swung him around in the air, until Julian started to giggle. Paul put him down, and ruffled his hair.

"It's good to see you Jules." He said.

Lizzy watched as Paul and John exchanged manly hugs. Paul then turned to look at Lizzy, with a questioning look on his face. He walked over to her, and reached out his hand.

"I don't believe we have met before." He said. "I'm Paul. McCartney."

"I know" Lizzy practically squealed. "I'm Lizzy Stevens. I'm Julian's new nanny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lizzy. And I'm glad Cyn finally found a suitable nanny."

He smiled at her, and there was something about him, they way he acted. He seemed so sincere. Lizzy instantly liked him, and she could easily see why Martha was so obsessed with him, even though she had never met him.

Paul started asking Lizzy questions about where she was from, and how old she was. Did she have any brothers and sisters? Where had she heard about the available job?

While Lizzy and Paul chatted easily, John watched them in silence. Finally, he interrupted.

"We better get to work Macca." He said. Something in the tone of his voice gave Lizzy the impression that he was upset.

"You're right." Paul grinned at Lizzy. "Shame on you Lizzy. You have kept this fantastic songwriting-duo occupied." He laughed. "No, I'm only joking. It was nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you around."

With that, he followed John upstairs. Lizzy returned to her new duties as a nanny. She took Julian out in the garden, and let him run around.

The garden was an amazing sight. For someone who had spent her entire life in an apartment building in the middle of London, this was something quite different. The green, fresh grass, the colorful flowers and the fragrant trees, all this just outside the living room window. Lizzy was certain that she wanted a house with a garden of her own one day.

"Butterfly!" Julian exclaimed joyfully, as a beautiful, colorful butterfly flew by.

"Yes. A butterfly. Look at it. Isn't it beautiful Julian?" Lizzy smiled, as the little boy started running after the butterfly, waving his arms in the air. He was such a lovely kid. She couldn't wait to get to know him better. She let him play a bit more in the garden, before she took his hand in hers, and started walking towards the house.

"Let's go inside and see if mummy is home yet." Lizzy said, just as something caught her attention.

In one of the second floor windows she saw someone, looking down at them. It was John. She waved at him, and was about to point him out to Julian, when he quickly disappeared.

She wondered what that was all about, but she pushed the thoughts aside, as she took Julian back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

A sweet, little "family chapter" for you :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first Sunday after she started working at the Lennon house, Lizzy got the day off. Cynthia and John were taking Julian on a drive around the countryside, and were planning on being gone most of the day.<p>

She waved Cynthia and Julian off with the lunch she had made for them. John followed behind them out in the car, still hangover from the party he had been to last night. He looked at Lizzy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked.

Lizzy nodded. "I told you. I'm going to visit my family. Go now. Spend some time together as a family."

"How about we switch places? You can go on the trip with Cyn and Julian, and I can visit your family?"

Lizzy laughed. "That's a bad idea. You would ruin my sister's impression of you, if you showed up there in the state you're in." she teased.

"John! Aren't you coming?" Cynthia called from the car.

John turned away from Lizzy, and hurried over to the car.

"Bye! Have fun! See you later!" Lizzy called after them, as they drove away.

She went back inside the house, grabbed her purse and hurried out to catch the bus.

On the ride to the city, she caught herself looking out at the scenery, just like she had done nearly a week ago, when John's driver took her there.

She had to admit that she loved the nature. Being a city-girl, she had never thought much about the world outside London. She had been on vacation at the sea only once. She was born after the end of the war, and was too young to be one of the many children that were evacuated to escape the bombs back then.

Lizzy though about how lucky Julian was to be growing up in such beautiful surroundings. When she had kids of her own one day, she wanted them to grow up in a similar place. A house and a garden like Kenwood was all too much to be hoping for, for a factory girl like herself, but she wanted her kids to have a garden to run around in, instead of a back-alley cramped in between two factories.

These thoughts occupied her for the most of the bus ride.

When she arrived home, Martha threw the door open and pulled her into a tight hug. "Lizzy, I've missed you like crazy!" she exclaimed.

Lizzy laughed. "It's only been a week." She said.

"It feels like a month." Martha said. "Come on in!"

Lizzy took of her shoes and put them neatly on the rack in the hall. It made her feel strange, like a visitor in her own home.

The other family members were sitting around the kitchen table having tea. Lizzy exchanged hugs with them, and sat down on the empty chair. Her mother poured her a cup of tea, and everyone looked at her in silence, exited to hear about her new job.

Lizzy looked at them for a while, and then a large smile spread across her face.

"It's amazing. I really like my job. I mean, it hasn't been a week yet, but I feel comfortable already. Cynthia and John are wonderful people. And Julian is so sweet."

Anna smiled at her daughter. "That's wonderful to hear Lizzy. We've been thinking about you a lot."

Martha looked at her sister, and burst out with the question she had been longing to ask. "Have you met Paul?"

Lizzy grinned. "I have." She said. "We had a nice chat. He is a really nice guy. In fact, I brought you a little surprise."

Opened her purse, and got out a little note. She had worked up the courage all week to ask for Paul's autograph for Martha. Finally, last night, he had come to visit John again. They had a few drinks, and were in a very good mood. Lizzy had walked up to Paul, as he and John were about to leave for the party. Paul had smilingly agreed, as she told him about her Beatles-crazy sister, and scribbled a small greeting to Martha on a blank piece of paper. "To Martha. Love, Paul McCartney"

Lizzy handed the note to Martha, and she stared perplexedly at it for a few seconds. Then reality struck her, and she started screaming.

"Paul wrote this for me! I can't believe it. Oh my God!" She threw herself around her sister's neck. "You're the coolest sister ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lizzy smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"Liked it? LIKED IT? Lizzy I fucking love it!" Martha exclaimed

"Mind your language." Anna said sharply.

"Why are you so happy, Martha?" Ellie asked.

"Because she got a stupid note from that stupid Peter-guy." Edward said.

"It's Paul!" Martha shouted.

"He's stupid." Thomas echoed.

"He's not! You're stupid!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lizzy said, trying to make them all calm down. "What is all this about? I'm gone for six days, and when I come back you're all fussing and fighting and cursing each other?"

The all looked ashamed. "Sorry Lizzy." They mumbled.

When they had finished drinking the tea, Lizzy got a chance to talk to her mother alone, as they cleared the table.

"I'm not surprised you got that job." Anna said. "Kids always listen to you. I'm starting to believe it's some sort of gift you've got."

Lizzy laughed.

"How is the job, really?" Anna asked. "You can tell me if it's awful. Are you sure they're treating you right."

"Calm down mum. I love it. And they are very nice people."

"All I'm saying luv is that famous people tend to think they can treat others like crap. And that's not the case, just because you wrote a couple of catchy tunes that made all the girls scream and faint." Anna said, as she started cleaning the cups.

Lizzy had to smile. "It's not like that at all mum. You know me. I wouldn't let anyone treat me like that."

Anna put the dish brush down, and pulled her oldest daughter into a tight hug. "You're right Liz. I feel sorry for the person who dares to bother you in any way."

They both started laughing.

"How are things here?" Lizzy asked. Anna knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Believe it or not, it's better. Your father is even playing with Ellie. I can hardly believe my own eyes."

"I've been thinking a lot about you. And the kids."

"We're doing fine Lizzy. And we're proud of you. Your father is too. I know it doesn't always seem that way, but he is. Trust me."

Lizzy nodded. "I know." She mumbled.

Edward came running into the kitchen. "Lizzy! We're playing cards with dad! Come on. You have to play with us."

He grabbed her hand, and started pulling her towards the living room.

Lizzy laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Take it easy."

In the living room, they were all seated around the coffee table. Carl was holding a pack of cards, and Martha, Ellie and Thomas were all giggling by something he said. Ellie was sitting on Martha's lap.

Lizzy sat down next to her father, as he dealt the cards.

Lizzy looked up, to see her mother standing in the doorway, looking at them. There was something tender in Anna's eyes, as she watched her family sharing such a normal, friendly moment together, like families should...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad you liked the fluffy family chapter!**

**It's been a while now, but here it is: Chapter 7. I sort of find myself on the edge of a small writer's block, but I'm sure things will work out.**

**In this chapter we get to meet a brand new character. He (yes, it's a guy) isn't a real person. I made him up exclusively for this story. But I won't say too much. If I do, I'll just spoil all the fun. Anyway! Paul and John have both had parts in this story, and I'm in fact planning on including the other two as well. So very soon we'll have a touch of George's sweet shyness, and Ringo's adorable humor in the story too.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take Julian long to get used to spending most of his day with Lizzy, instead of his mother. Cynthia would wake him up, and take him downstairs to have breakfast. Then she would leave for work, while Lizzy got Julian dressed, and spent the day with him.<p>

Shortly after Lizzy moved in, Cynthia had started teaching art at a private school nearby. It had been her dream, ever since she was a teenager in Art College back in Liverpool. Even though she left home quite early in the morning, and came home, sometimes late in the afternoon, she was genuinely happy to be working with the thing she loved the most.

One morning, as Julian was finishing his breakfast and Cynthia was flipping through some sketches and sipping at a cup of coffee, Lizzy saw someone in the garden, right outside the kitchen window.

"Oh my goodness, it's someone out there! I think it's a paparazzi!" Lizzy pointed out of the window.

Cynthia put her cup down at the kitchen counter.

"How on earth did a paparazzi manage to get in here!" she said. "I don't believe those people!"

She peeked out of the window, but instantly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy, that's not a paparazzi. That's our gardener!"

Lizzy looked confused. "Your gardener?" she asked. "I didn't know you had a gardener."

Cynthia smiled. "Well, do you really think John and I could pull of such a nice garden without any help?" she asked.

Lizzy blushed, as Cynthia pointed out the obvious. The garden at Kenwood was too large and well maintained to be the work of someone else than a professional.

She looked out of the window again, and saw a young man in worn out jeans and a tank top. It was only now that she noticed that he was holding a pair of garden shears, and was trimming one of the bushes.

"His name is Ben." Cynthia said. "He has been our gardener ever since we moved in. Quite handsome, isn't he?"

Just then, John walked into the room. "Nice to hear that you're talking about me Cyn." He said, having obviously only heard Cynthia's last sentence.

"Look who's acting all big-headed." Cynthia said, but she smiled, and went over to give him a kiss.

"Lizzy and I were just talking about Ben." Cynthia explained.

"Really? Well, if that boy is just half as good in bed as he is with those roses, who can blame you?"

"John!" Cynthia scolded, but gave him a friendly nudge. He just chuckled.

Cynthia looked at her watch. "Damn it! I'm going to be late." She gave John a quick kiss, and hurried around the table to kiss Julian too.

She turned to Lizzy. "I'm working a bit late today." She said. "If there is anything, you've got the number. Don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." Lizzy promised. "Have a great day."

Cynthia grabbed her briefcase, and hurried off to work.

John sat down next to Julian, with a bowl of cereals.

"Hey, Jules. Are you enjoying your sandwich?" he asked, smiling at his son. Julian had strawberry jam all over his pajamas.

The little boy nodded.

"Paul is coming over soon." John said to Lizzy. "We'll be working a bit, and then we're going to the studio."

"All right." Lizzy reached out her hand for Julian to take it. "Let's go and get you dressed Julian." She said. "You can't wear a pair of pajamas full of jam all day. And Paul is coming over very soon."

"Paul!" Julian exclaimed.

Lizzy smiled. "That's right. Come on now, sunshine."

He followed her upstairs, and she got him dressed in a t-shirt and an overall.

When they returned downstairs, John was still sitting at the kitchen table, flicking through the paper.

Outside the kitchen window, Lizzy could still see Ben working. Now she noticed how muscular his upper arms were, and he had a nice tan, probably from spending most of the summer working outdoors.

She decided to go out and introduce herself. John looked up as she opened the door leading from the kitchen out to the garden, but soon resumed to reading the paper, without saying anything.

Ben looked up, surprised as she walked towards him.

"Hello." She said. "I just wanted to introduce myself." She reached out her hand. "I'm Lizzy. Julian's nanny."

He wiped off his hand on his pants before he shook her hand. "I'm Ben." He said. "I'm the gardener."

She giggled. "I know. It's pretty obvious."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your hands are covered in dirt, and you're holding a pair of garden shears."

Ben blushed a bit. "Oh..Of course." He said. "I guess it's just as obvious as the fact that you're a nanny. You've got jam on your dress."

This time it was Lizzy's time to blush, as she realized that the front of her dress was covered in red, sticky stains.

"So you're the one who keeps all this maintained?" Lizzy asked, gesturing towards the garden around them.

Ben nodded. "Yes. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Lizzy said. "It's so beautiful. I can't get enough of it."

"A city girl, are you?"

Lizzy laughed. "Born and raised in London. Is it that obvious?"

Ben smiled. "We country-people tend to be a bit more unimpressed about it I guess."

"And how old are you, country boy, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just turned 21."

"A year older than me, then."

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Julian came running out from the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Lizzy smiled. "I'm just talking to Ben." She said. "Ben is the one who takes care of all the pretty flowers and trees. And because he does such a great job, you and I can play and have fun in the garden."

Lizzy met Ben's eyes, and they both smiled.

They heard John's voice from inside the house. "Julian. Paul is here!"

"Let's go see Paul." Lizzy said, and grabbed Julian's hand.

She smiled at Ben again. "It was nice talking to you Ben." She said. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Definitely." Ben said, and smiled back.

Inside the house, Julian ran straight towards Paul. He was exited to give Paul a drawing he had made for him yesterday, and Paul bent down to talk to Julian.

"Was it nice talking to him?" John asked Lizzy, gesturing towards Ben working outside the window.

"Yes." She answered, not quite able to interpret the look on his face.

"He is a nice guy." Lizzy wasn't sure if it was a question or not.

"Yes he is." She said, nervously.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Excuse me! I barely spoke to him."

John shrugged. "It looked like you enjoyed talking to him."

"Maybe I did. Is there something wrong about that?"

He didn't answer her.

"John!" she said. "Is there something wrong about that?"

Still no answer.

"Paul, I've got something to show you." John said, and the two men left the room.

Lizzy started doing the dishes, thinking about his strange behavior. Why on earth did he act like that? He was just completely incomprehensible sometimes. With a sigh she put the clean plates back in the cupboard, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know Cynthia didn't have a job outside of the home in the period when Julian was little, and she was still married to John. I have just read her book "John" (And enjoyed it quite a bit in fact) and she talks about how it always was her dream to become an art teacher. So I figured "Hey, this is fiction! Why can't she be an art teacher?" And that, way Lizzy is more "needed" in the house. If Cynthia didn't work, there wouldn't be a good reason for Lizzy to be there, and she needs to be there because... Well because that makes the whole story. I just felt the need to explain that, probably mostly for my own sake. x)<strong>

**Feel free to share your thoughts about this chappie with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Geez! It took me a whole month to come up with this update on "Dizzy miss Lizzy"! I'm sorry guys. I haven't disappeared from the surface of the earth, even though it might seem that way. These last couple of weeks have been crazy. First there were exams (I had French) Then I turned 18, (I'm now legally an adult.) and three days afterwards, I got my driver's license. Not to mention that my computer had to be fixed, and things got deleted, and so on.**

**Well! Ok. Let's get down to business. A brand new chapter for you guys! Let me just first remind you that the last chapter ended with John acting strange towards Lizzy, after he saw her talking to Ben. I figured it was worth mentioning that, because it's such a long time since I updated, and because this chapter takes place the same day. Oh! I almost forgot. No George and Ringo quite yet. But don't worry. They're coming.**

* * *

><p>Julian played inside for a while, while Lizzy did the laundry. Paul and John had locked themselves inside the music room in the second floor of the house.<p>

When it was time for lunch, Lizzy prepared Julian's lunch first. He seemed tired, and started to whine, so as soon as he had finished his lunch, Lizzy took him upstairs so he could have his nap.

Julian fell asleep almost instantly, and Lizzy tiptoed out of the room, and closed the door silently behind her. In the hall, she met John and Paul who had just exited the music room.

"We're going to the studio." John mumbled.

"Are you hungry? I could make you some sandwiches if you'd like?" Lizzy smiled at the two men.

"No thanks." John said.

"That sounds great Lizzy." Paul hurriedly added. "Some other time, ey? We have already made arrangements to meet someone for lunch you see. Just a bunch of boring, but yet important people."

Lizzy smiled at him. "Have a good time then. And good luck on the recording."

Paul smiled. "Thanks Lizzy." He said.

John didn't say anything.

After they left, Lizzy went downstairs and started to prepare her own lunch. She spotted Ben in the garden, and got an idea.

She opened the door leading from the kitchen and out into the garden, and called out to him.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

He looked surprised, and took a few hesitating steps in her direction.

"Are you sure John and Cynthia would approve of that?" he asked.

"Sure they would." Lizzy said. "Besides, none of them are here now. Come on in. Don't let me sit here and have lunch all by myself."

He smiled, and stepped inside. He sat down at the kitchen table, while Lizzy made him a sandwich.

"Thank you." He said as she put the food down in front of him, and sat down across the table to him.

He took a bite, and smiled at her. "So, do you have family back in London?"

Lizzy smiled. "Yes, I do." She said.

"Any brothers or sisters?"

Lizzy laughed. "Four of them." She said. "Two sisters and two brothers. I'm the oldest."

"Wow." Ben said."That's a big family. I've only got one sister. She's three years older than me. She is in university now, so I don't get to see her that much."

"What is she studying?" Lizzy asked, and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Physics." Ben answered. "Leah has always been "the gifted one" of us. I never cared too much for school, much to my father's disappointment. He always had a dream that his children would do greater things than mow the lawn and cut roses"

"I think the most important thing is that you're happy doing what you are doing." Lizzy said. "Back in London, I worked at a radio factory. I wasn't happy at all. But now…" she paused and a smile spread across her face. "I love it here."

Ben grinned. "I think you should talk to my father." He laughed. "Maybe you're the one who can make him realize there's more to life than status and money. I know I have the possibilities he never got, but I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer. I like what I'm doing right now."

Lizzy smiled. "Have you tried to tell your father that?" she asked. "Surely, he must understand."

Ben shrugged. "It's something completely different to talk to dad. He never listens. You listen. I like that."

His green eyes rested at her for a long time. Lizzy could feel her cheeks turn red, as she looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Do you care to listen some more to me another time?" he asked. "I was thinking about tomorrow night. If you're not busy, perhaps you would like to go out with me?"

Lizzy smiled. "Sure. I would love that. I'll have to check with Cynthia first. Perhaps she and John have some celebrity party to attend tomorrow night. If not, I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Ben looked surprised.

"Of course." Lizzy giggled.

"Good. Wow. I didn't expect it to be that easy."

Now it was Lizzy's time to look surprised. "You mean you've never invited a girl out before?" she asked.

"Sure I have. But I was like… fourteen." Ben laughed. "I guess things have changed a bit since then."

"They most certainly have. For starters, I don't have a curfew anymore."

They both laughed.

They finished the food, and talked a bit more.

"I better get back to work." Ben said after a while.

Lizzy nodded. "Me too." She said. "I know a little boy who is soon finished sleeping, and ready for some serious playing."

Ben laughed. "It was nice having lunch with you Lizzy." He said. "I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too. I'll ask Cynthia about tomorrow night later, ok?"

Ben smiled. "Good. See you Lizzy."

He went out the back door. Lizzy cleaned the kitchen, and went upstairs to wake up Julian.

John didn't come home for dinner that night. Cynthia worriedly called the studio, and after a lot of waiting, she finally got Paul on the line. He could inform her that they still had a lot of work to do, and that John would stay at Paul's place that night.

Cynthia didn't say anything, but Lizzy could see that she was disappointed.

After dinner, Cynthia and Lizzy did the dishes together. Lizzy decided that this was the right time to ask.

"Cynthia, do you think it would be possible for me to get the night off tomorrow?"

Cynthia smiled. "Who is he?"

Lizzy blushed. "It's not like that. It's just a friend. Nothing more than that."

"Really?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing then?"

"All right." Lizzy sighed. "It's Ben."

"Really?" Cynthia said again, excited this time. "My! Already? My guess was that it would take at least a couple of more weeks."

"It's just a date Cynthia. A completely, innocent date. In fact, I'm not even sure it is a date."

"Of course it's a date!" Cynthia exclaimed. "With a gorgeous man. You lucky girl."

They both started laughing.

"Does that mean I can go out tomorrow night then?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course." Cynthia smiled. "You're off duty. Go. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Lizzy smiled to herself as she cleaned the last plates. It could be nice going on a date with Ben. He was fun and good looking. She started planning what she was going to wear.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, Lizzy got ready in her room. She started to realize how nervous she actually was. She hadn't been on a date in a long time, when she thought about it. What if she made a complete fool of herself?

"Stop being so silly!" She said to herself. "It's just Ben."

Someone knocked on her door. She quickly put on her dressing gown. "Come in."

Cynthia opened the door. "It's just me." She chirped. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just realized that I forgot to talk to you about the party."

Lizzy looked puzzled at her. "Which party?" she asked.

"We're having a party here tomorrow night." Cynthia explained. "A bunch of people. Friends of the lads. Other musicians mostly. And their girlfriends."

Lizzy nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, Julian will probably sleep through the whole thing, but you have to check on him occasionally."

"Ok." Lizzy smiled.

"It would be nice if you'd want to attend the party. You know. As a guest." Cynthia added. "I understand it perfectly if you'd rather sit up here and mope, instead of going to a party full of famous rock stars, but at least you're welcome if you want."

Lizzy laughed. "That sounds… Interesting." She said. "I'll think about it."

"Good. And you're welcome to bring a… friend." Cynthia said, and winked.

"Thanks Cynthia.

She left, and Lizzy was alone in her room again. She checked the time. Ben was coming to pick her up in twenty minutes! And she still hadn't figured out what to wear.

She rushed over to her closet, and started going through it. She finally picked out a white skirt, and a floral-printed blouse.

She applied a touch of makeup, and brushed her hair. She decided to let it hang loose.

She topped the outfit with a pair of new, white flats, grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs.

She ran into John in the hall. He studied her with an interested look.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Just out with a friend." Lizzy smiled. "Cynthia gave me the night off."

"Why are you so dressed up? I've never seen you in that skirt before."

His remark startled her, but she didn't get the time to say anything, before Cynthia entered the room.

"You look so nice Lizzy." She chirped. "Have a great time."

Lizzy turned around and headed for the door. "Thank you." She said.

Ben picked her up in his car. She got in, and he smiled at her.

"You look very nice." He said, and Lizzy noticed that he was blushing a bit.

"Thank you." She said. "Now, tell me. Where are we going?"

Ben smiled. "I was planning on taking you to the movies. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Lizzy said, and leaned back in her seat.

Ben drove to a cinema nearby, and bought them tickets. They also bought a large bucket of popcorn to share.

They got seats on the back row, and sat down just as the lights were dimmed.

The movie was interesting, but Lizzy was distracted by the fact that Ben was so close to her. About mid-way through the film, he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

They sat like that through the rest of the movie, and when it was finished and they got up to leave, Ben took Lizzy's hand.

They walked out of the cinema, and decided to take a walk in a nearby park. It was surprisingly warm, even though autumn was getting close. They talked about the film, and other films they had seen. Finally, they sat down on a bench.

"I'm glad you wanted to go out with me." Ben said.

"I'm glad you asked." Lizzy said.

"So, what do you think about the evening? Would you bear going out with me again?"

"Definitely." Lizzy smiled, and looked into his eyes.

He moved closer to her, and she waited, well aware of what was coming next.

Their lips melted together in a careful kiss. Her heart pounded, as he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again. They sat there in the park for a long time, just kissing.

When it started raining, they got up, and ran as fast as they could to the car, laughing and smiling and holding hands.

Ben drove her back to the house, and they sat and talked and kissed in the car for a while, while heavy raindrops hit the windshield. Lizzy's head was spinning, and she felt more alive than she had for a very long time.

"I'm making out with a gorgeous boy in his car." She thought to herself, and had to oppress the urge to cry out in pure happiness.

Finally, with one last goodbye kiss, it was time for him to leave. She got out of the car, and ran through the rain towards the house.

She didn't know exactly what time it was, but she knew it was late. She had to be quiet not to wake anyone.

Lizzy put the key in the lock, and turned it around.

She was surprised to see that the lights were still on in the hall. She entered the house, closed the door behind her, and locked it from inside.

"Had a good time?" A voice made her jump. She spun around, to see John looking at her.

"Jesus John! You scared me!"

"Had a good time with Ben?" He asked. His face was motionless.

"Yes." Lizzy answered, and felt a bit uncomfortable under his piercing look.

"Cyn told be you were out with him. Is he a good kisser?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Was the kissing any good?"

"Why are you doing this John?" Lizzy asked. Her heart was beating faster. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, what she was supposed to do.

He didn't answer, and Lizzy took a few steps forward. She was getting mad now. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Frankly John, this is none of your business. You're my employer, but you have no right to do this to me. Give me one good reason why what I do with Ben is any of your business!"

"You want a reason?" he asked. "I'll give you a reason."

For one terrifying moment, Lizzy was certain that he was going to hit her. A whole bunch of thoughts went through her mind, during that very short period of time. She closed her eyes, and waited for the palm of his hand to hit her in the face, but it didn't.

Instead, he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her, till she was short of breath.

When he pulled away from her, she was unable to say a word. She just stared at him with her mouth wide open.

He quickly turned around, and walked up the stairs without another word, leaving her there, at the end of the staircase, confused and still with the taste of him on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-oh. Kissing two boys in one night? How has your mother raised you, Elizabeth Stevens? x)<strong>

**AND, I know I promised that the other two Beatles would appear shortly, so hang in there folks, for some Ritchie and Georgie moments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Each and one of you light up my day! :) **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lizzy got up before everyone else.<p>

She crept downstairs as silent as she could, into the kitchen. She hurried over to the phone, and dialed a number.

She couldn't sleep last night, and had been lying awake going through what had happened over and over again in her mind.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Laura! Thank God! I have to talk to you!"

"Lizzy, some people prefer to sleep at six o'clock in the morning." Laura answered, a bit irritated. "What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until later?"

"Laura, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. You can't tell anyone."

"Okay." Laura mumbled. "Come on. I'm waiting."

"Yesterday, I was out on a date with Ben. He's the gardener around here."

"A date?" Laura asked excited. Suddenly she was wide awake.

"Yes. I had a good time. We went to the movies, and afterwards we went for a walk. We kissed. The point is…"

"Wait, wait wait." Laura interrupted. "Not so fast! "We kissed?" That's not enough. Come on. I want details."

"Laura it's not important." Lizzy objected.

"Not important? What could possibly be more important than the fact that you kissed a guy? Did you sleep with him?"

"Oh God, no!" Lizzy exclaimed. "No, no, no. It wasn't like that. I got home pretty late. I figured everyone was asleep, but John surprised me in the hall. He was waiting for me. We talked a bit, he was starting to get on my nerves, so I... kind of yelled at him. And then, then he kissed me."

It became alarmingly quiet in the other end. Finally, Laura spoke. Her voice was low.

"John Lennon kissed you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"It was..." Lizzy sighed. "Wonderful." she whispered. "I don't know what I feel Laura. My heart starts beating just by the thought of it. It didn't last more than a couple of seconds, but I just can't stop thinking about it."

"It's unfair." Laura said. "Why do you get to have all the fun? Two guys in one night. I can't believe it."

"It's not funny." Lizzy insisted. "I feel terrible for poor Ben. He was so nice to me last night."

"Don't worry about it Lizzy." Laura said. "You guys went on one date. It's not like you're engaged to the guy. You deserve to have some fun."

"Speaking of fun." Lizzy said. "Sounds like you're up for a bit of it. Why don't you come over here tonight? They're having a party, and Cynthia told me to bring a friend."

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask Ben?" Laura said, and started laughing.

"It's not funny Laura!" Lizzy shouted.

"I'm sorry Liz. Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't give up a chance to party with celebrities anyway."

"Good, thanks Laura. Be there at 7 then."

"All right. And just for the record miss, we're not finish discussing _the kiss_."

As Lizzy hung up, she heard footsteps in the stairs and, shortly afterwards, Cynthia's voice.

"Lizzy? Are you up already?"

Lizzy hurried over to the stove, to put the kettle on.

"Good morning Cynthia. I'm just making some tea."

Cynthia entered the kitchen with her blonde hair loosely tied in a ponytail , wearing a pink dressing gown and slippers. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You're an early riser today" she said, as she sat down at the kitchen table. "I wasn't expecting that. How did it go last night?"

Lizzy concentrated on the kettle instead of looking at Cynthia when she answered.

"It was all right." She said with a shrug. "He is a nice guy."

"Did he kiss you? Lizzy, did he?"

"No." Lizzy lied.

"Oh." Cynthia looked disappointed. "Too bad. Are you going out with him again? Did you invite him tonight?"

"He couldn't make it." Lizzy lied again. "So I asked my friend Laura. She's coming."

"Good." Cynthia said. "I better go and take a shower. I'm not going to work today, but I have a zillion things to arrange before tonight."

Lizzy went upstairs to wake up Julian, relieved that John was still asleep. She didn't know how she was supposed to act towards him now.

Julian was full of energy as always, and ran around the kitchen with one of his toy cars by the time Cynthia came back downstairs. He had ignored Lizzy's three attempts to make him sit down and have some breakfast, and he ignored Cynthia too.

Lizzy ran after him, and lifted him up in the air. "Julian, listen to me." She said. "You have to sit down and eat now. All big boys eat their breakfast."

"That's true." Cynthia shot in. "Listen to Lizzy Jules."

Finally, Julian sat down, looking slightly dismayed. Lizzy poured some milk in his glass, and stroked his hair gently.

"I promise you, you'll get plenty of time to play later." Lizzy said.

Because of all the effort she had made to make Julian sit down and eat, she hadn't noticed that John was standing behind Cynthia, watching the scene.

Lizzy's heart started beating at the moment her eyes met his again. Last night came back to her, and she could feel her cheeks go red just by the thought of it.

"Morning John." She mumled, trying to avoid meeting his eyes again.

"Good morning Lizzy." John mumbled, and sat down next to Cynthia.

"Don't you think I deserve a kiss?" Cynthia asked, pretending to be offended. "I sure do." She lowered her voice. "Especially after last night." she giggled.

John smirked, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Lizzy turned away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm taking Julian upstairs to get him dressed." She said, still avoiding looking directly at John.

Lizzy followed the two year-old up the stairs.

How on earth could she be so silly? John was a married man. He saw her as the girl who looked after this kid, nothing more. For a moment, she had tricked herself into believing that he had meant something by kissing her. He was probably drunk or even high on something last night. Maybe he didn't even remember it? She didn't like to admit it, but she had felt something last night. Something strange and new and wonderful. She was such a fool.

Lizzy got Julian dressed, and he eagerly ran out of the bathroom towards his room.

Lizzy went out in the hall, and to her surprise, John was standing there. There was nowhere to run. She had no choice but to face him.

He took a few steps towards her.

"I've been thinking." He said. "About last night."

Lizzy stood there, unable to say a word, as he slowly moved closer.

"I don't regret it." He said. "I've been longing to do that since the day you walked in the door."

"John, I…"

"Shh. Don't say anything." He whispered, and suddenly his lips met hers again."

Her knees turned weak, and she practically melted into the wonderful sensation of his kiss. This was in a complete different dimension compared to what kissing Ben had been like. He was a nice guy and all, but this, this was something special. By the time John pulled away from her, a thousand thoughts were spinning around in her head. She couldn't think straight, but she knew that what was happening was wrong. Really wrong, in spite the fact that nothing had ever seemed more right to her, in her entire life.

John was about to kiss her again, when a child-voice interrupted.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, come!" Julian was calling her from his bedroom.

Lizzy took a deep breath, and tried her best to pull herself together. "I'm coming sweetie." She called back.

As she turned away from him, John grabbed her hand and squeezed it for a moment. Then he let go, and she hurried off to take care of Julian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, things aren't going quite as fast as I planned at first. I just kind of have to build up the tension between Lizzy and John. But next chapter will take place at the party, I promise! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**It's party time! **

* * *

><p>That night, Julian didn't want to sleep. It was as if he sensed that there was something going on, and didn't want to miss out on all the fun. He cried and cried no, matter how much Cynthia and Lizzy tried to calm him down.<p>

At half past six, Paul arrived. He came straight up to Julian's bedroom.

"Evening ladies." He said, looking handsome in a new, buttoned down shirt and slacks. Julian calmed down, as soon as he saw Paul.

"Why don't you girls go and change, while I tell Julian a goodnight story." Paul said, as he sat down on the floor next to the little boy's bed.

Cynthia smiled gratefully at him, as she and Lizzy went to change.

Lizzy was just about to choose between a sensible dress or an even more sensible skirt and matching shirt, when Cynthia knocked on her door.

"I think this would be just perfect for you." She said, and held out a little black satin dress. "Come on, try it on!"

Lizzy looked at Cynthia's innocent, smiling face and felt terrible. What on earth was she doing? This kind woman had taken her into her house to look after her son, and treated her more like a friend than an employee. And in return, she was making out with her husband every chance she got.

"Come on Lizzy! Try it on." Cynthia said.

Lizzy quickly pulled the dress over her head. It was just perfect. The fabric was so soft, and fell perfectly around her knees.

"I knew it!" Cynthia said. "You look amazing. It doesn't matter that it didn't go so well with Ben. There are plenty of other guys." She giggled. "I've heard that Paul is having some troubles with Jane."

Lizzy blushed, feeling guilty again "Thank you so much for letting me borrow the dress Cynthia. But are you sure it would be appropriate? After all I'm the nanny. I'm not technically "off duty".

Cynthia laughed. "This isn't a Jane Austen novel." She said. "My nanny can wear whatever she wants. I think the guests are starting to arrive. Let's go downstairs. Are you ready?"

Lizzy nodded, as she put on a pair of black heels, and followed Cynthia downstairs.

Paul and John were both standing in the hall, with a man immaculately dressed in a black suit, and with his dark hair slicked back.

He gave Cynthia a quick kiss on the cheek, before he reached out his hand to Lizzy.

"I'm Brian Epstein." He said.

"Lizzy Stevens. I'm the nanny. I believe you're the manager?"

"Correct. Are you a fan?"

"Who aren't these days?"

Brian grinned. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by the voices of two people eagerly discussing, coming from the kitchen.

"I told you there wouldn't be any potato chips, Ringo. If you wanted it so bad, you should have brought some."

"How could you be so sure about that? Where I come from people serve potato chips at parties!"

The voices belonged to Ringo Starr and George Harrison, the two remaining Beatles Lizzy hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting. As the two walked towards the little group, Lizzy realized that she was now face to face with the most popular band in the world.

Ringo reached out his hand to Lizzy.

"Richard Starkey. People call me Ringo."

"Elizabeth Stevens. People call me Lizzy."

George greeted her too, mumbling his name, and sending her one of his shy, crooked smiles.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lizzy." Ringo said. "I've been hearing all sorts of things about you."

"Is that so?" Lizzy smiled. "Only good things I hope."

Ringo laughed. "Of course."

"Isn't Maureen coming tonight?" Cynthia asked Ringo.

"No. Her mum came to visit, so Mo is staying with her."

"What about Pattie?" Cynthia turned to George.

"She's at another party." George mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Ringo gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about it mate. You're not going to be a wallflower. I bet Lizzy's up for a round on the floor."

"Anytime." Lizzy assured him, and received another shy smile.

"And do you know what Ringo?" she added. "I think I might be able to conjure up some potato chips."

Ringo grinned, looking at John and pointing towards Lizzy. "I like this girl." He said, sounding so sincere, it made everyone laugh.

Soon, the guests started arriving. There were all sorts of people from the music business; producers, songwriters, other artists and managers. Lizzy quickly identified Laura in the crowd, wearing a light yellow mini skirt and a low-cut top.

"Hi!" she said, walking up to her friend, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"This is fucking awesome." Laura burst out. "I bet your job is the coolest one in the world."

Her eyes wandered around the room, growing big every time she recognized a celebrity among the crowd. Before Lizzy could say anything more, Laura was headed for the snacks table, to get herself a drink.

Cynthia came up to Lizzy, and wanted to introduce her to people. Lizzy smiled, shook hands and had polite conversations with a bunch of new people. When she finally escaped, and scanned the room looking for Laura, she was quickly swept up in the arms of Neil Aspinall, the Beatles' tour manager.

He spun her around on the dance floor, and made her laugh with his witty jokes. As she danced with Neil, she saw John standing in the corner, following them suspiciously with his eyes. When the song ended, Neil put his arm around Lizzy, and suggested that they'd go outside for a smoke.

They were headed for the door, when John walked up to them.

"Julian is crying." John said. "He won't calm down. I think he might be sick."

"I have to go and check on him." Lizzy said, sending Neil and apologizing look. "I'm afraid that smoke has to wait until some other time."

Lizzy hurried up the stairs, and was halfway there, before she realized that John was following her. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her into her bedroom.

He started kissing her passionately, but she pulled away from him. "What about Julian?"

"He's all right. He's asleep. It was just a stupid excuse to get you alone."

John dragged her down on the bed, and before she knew it, he was on top of her.

"John, stop it." Lizzy mumbled.

He didn't listen to her, and continued kissing her on the neck.

"John Lennon, get your hands off me!" Lizzy said, and pushed him away.

She looked at him again, and her face softened. "I want to, but I can't." she whispered. "The house is full of people. Your wife is down there."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Go back downstairs. I'll just check on Julian first."

Without another word, he did as she told him too, and Lizzy quietly went into Julian's room. He was still asleep.

Lizzy went back downstairs to the party, to discover that Laura was now dancing with George. George looked more cheerful than he had done all night, with his arms wrapped around Laura's waist.

Lizzy went to get herself a glass of soda, when John walked over to her, and innocently asked her for a dance.

Neither of them said anything as they swayed to the music, but John held her a bit closer than appropriate, considering the fact that he was the employer and she was the nanny. Nobody seemed to notice, except from Paul. Lizzy couldn't avoid noticing the looks he sent in their direction, and asked herself how much he really knew.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the party. I hope you're not disappointed. I wanted to include so much, but I had to cut down on things. I also hope you don't think the story is waay too slow-paced. <strong>

**I'll try and update soon, my favorite fanfiction-readers! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy was the first one to wake up the next morning. As a dutiful nanny, she had set the alarm to the same time as always, and was ready to start the day as normal. She had only slept for about four hours, but she hadn't been drinking, so she wasn't hung-over.

She lifted little Julian out of his bed, and took him down to the kitchen, still in his pajamas. As she entered the room, the unexpected presence of someone made her jump.

"Oh, God! Paul, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Paul said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't know you were still here. And why are you up already?"

Paul shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He said. "It tends to be that way when I drink too much. It makes things a thousand times worse. Hung-over _and_ with a sleep debt. A wonderful combination, I can tell you that."

Julian walked over to Paul, and impatiently started tugging on his sleeve.

"Paul, Paul can we play?"

"Not right now Jules. I'm too tired."

Julian looked disappointed for a moment, but then he walked over to one of his toys lying in the corner, and started playing with it.

"Mind if I have a cup?" Lizzy asked, gesturing towards the coffee pot.

Paul shook his head. "Feel free."

Lizzy sat down, poured herself a cup, took a large sip of it and shuddered. She had always preferred tea to coffee, but today, she needed something that could wake her up.

Paul silently watched her for a while, but then, suddenly, he spoke.

"I know about you and John."

Lizzy couldn't get a word out, but she didn't have to. The question she wanted to ask was written all over her face anyway.

"He told me. Besides, any idiot could guess that, from the way he had his hands all over you when you were dancing last night."

Finally, Lizzy got back the use of her voice. "He told you, did he? Well, then I'm pretty sure you know that it's not much to tell. We have kissed each other a couple of times. That's all. It hardly counts as adultery."

Paul took another sip of coffee. "Come on." He said. "You're not twelve years old anymore. Do you really believe that John doesn't want to screw you?"

"I… I.." Lizzy didn't know how to react. "That's none of your business." She finally managed to get out.

Paul sighed. "I could tell you a thousand things to warn you about John and his abilities to hurt girls' feelings. But it's quite obvious that you have already made up your mind. So let me tell you something about Cynthia instead. I have known Cynthia since we were teenagers back in Liverpool, almost as long as I've known John. The first time I saw her, was when she walked in one day at the Casbah, to watch John play. She is a good friend. And I don't want to see her get hurt. Believe me, John has hurt her plenty of times. But not like this. This is worse. I know you haven't known Cynthia for a long time, but she trusts you. So please, think about the consequences before you do anything you might regret."

"Do you think I don't have a soul? Do you think I'm completely cold?" Lizzy burst out. "Of course I think about it. All the time!"

Paul looked ashamed. "I didn't mean to put it that way." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Lizzy sighed. "It's all right. You're right. But this is hard for me to. I've got so much feelings, and no matter what I do I won't be happy about it."

She fought against the tears now, and Paul hurriedly filled up her cup. "Here, some more coffee will help. " he said , and smiled. Lizzy smiled back.

Just then, the phone rang. Lizzy went to answer it.

"Hi! It's Laura"

"Hi! How did you get the number?" Lizzy asked surprised.

"George gave it to me." She giggled.

"I see. Speaking of George. I saw you two dancing last night. But afterwards, I couldn't find you? Where did you go?"

More giggling, then Laura finally spoke again. "George and I took off." She said. "You know..." she tried to sound unaffected. "We went back to his place. I'm still there."

"You hooked up with George?" Lizzy hissed, forgetting all about keeping her voice down, thanks to this new, shocking piece of information.

Paul almost chocked on his coffee, and started coughing vigorously.

"Laura, I can't talk right now." Lizzy said. "Was it anything important, or did you just call to brag?"

Laura laughed. "Pretty much the last one." She said. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"You bet." Lizzy said, and hung up.

"So, Harrison got himself a girl last night?" Paul asked, sounding quite surprised.

"It looks that way. Why are you surprised? Doesn't he normally do things like that?" Lizzy asked, and sat down at the table again.

"Not after he met Pattie." Paul said. "Things must be worse between them than I thought if he's gone as far as sleeping with someone else.

"Maybe Laura had a bad influence on him." Lizzy said.

Paul shrugged. "One thing is sure, George has always been ten times better than John and me at resisting temptations like pretty birds in short skirts."

He sighed. "I better get home now." He said. "Perhaps I can get some sleep there. Will you tell John and Cyn that I left?"

"Sure" Lizzy nodded, and got up to walk him to the door.

"Think about what I said." Paul said, and looked at her with a serious face. Lizzy got the feeling that he could see straight through her soul.

"I will." She promised.

And she did. For the rest of the day, she couldn't think about anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well well.. A kind of abrupt ending there. And I'm sorry for making Paul the "bad guy" in some way, but he's got a point. But then again, I won't let him spoil all the fun and drama, I promise. I'm really in the mood for writing now (It's possible that it has something to do with the pouring rain outside) so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. There will be some more action there.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again! This is going to be the last chapter in a while, because tomorrow (Technically today) I'm flying to Crete to spend a week there. So to make up for the fact that I won't be posting any new chapters in a while, this one is packed with action and drama. Sort of. I hope I didn't give you too high expectations now.**

* * *

><p>Lizzy was certain that she had made up her mind. Paul was right. She had to end it before it evolved into something she couldn't control. Cynthia's feelings were at stake.<p>

This was it. No more stolen kisses or exchanges of secret looks across the room. It felt like it had been going on for an eternity, even though it was just a couple of days. Nevertheless, it had to stop.

She decided to talk to him as soon as they were alone. A couple of days later, she got the chance. Cynthia had rushed out of the house to go shopping and have lunch with Pattie.

"I think she and George are having some real trouble this time." Cynthia had said to Lizzy earlier that day. Lizzy hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened between Laura and George at the party. She realized that she started getting tired of secrets.

After Cynthia left, Lizzy was folding clean clothes in the laundry room down in the basement. John was playing with Julian in the living room.

Lizzy had turned on the radio while she was working, and now they were playing The Rolling Stones' newest song. Lizzy liked it. She started singing along.

"_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction.  
>'Cause I try, and I try and I try and I try.<br>I can't get no, I can't get no."_

She hadn't noticed that John had entered the room, so when he whistled, it gave her a fright.

"Geez John!" she said, and turned down the volume on the radio.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you." He took a few steps in her direction.

"What do you want? I'm quite busy at the moment. I have plenty of laundry to do before your wife comes home."

John grinned. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Cyn. I'll make up an excuse."

He came even closer, and turned up the volume on the radio again.

"You know what?" he mumbled, kissing her gently on the neck. "I think I _can_ get satisfaction. With a little help from you of course."

"John.."

"Shh.." He put a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything."

With that, he started kissing her. She couldn't resist kissing him back, and before long she was out of breath.

All her thoughts about putting an abrupt end to it disappeared. It couldn't hurt to kiss him, just for a little while, could it? One last time, before she told him that they had to end it.

"God Lizzy, you're so beautiful." John whispered softly into her ear. His hands found the buttons in her shirt, and he started unbuttoning them, slowly.

"No, John. I can't. What about Julian?" Lizzy asked, suddenly well aware of her responsibilities.

John smiled. "Don't worry. He's watching television. Those cartoon mice will keep him occupied for a while."

He continued undressing her, and when he started taking of his shirt, Lizzy realized that it had reached the point of no return.

A little voice in the back of her head told her that this was wrong, but the voice telling her it was right, was screaming louder. She stopped thinking, and let herself get carried away.

Afterwards, he disappeared again, like nothing had happened. Lizzy sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to regain some composure. A guilty feeling started creeping upon her, as she sat there and went through those last few minutes in her head.

"Lizzy, you bloody idiot." She mumbled to herself. How was she ever supposed to look Cynthia in the eyes again?

She felt terrible. But yet, something inside of her was screaming of joy. No one had ever made her feel the way John did. She had the feeling that all her happiness depended on if she could be near him or not.

She took a deep breath, and got up. She finished folding the clean clothes, and put another load of laundry into the washing machine. Then, Lizzy went upstairs.

She could hear John talking to Julian in the kitchen. She walked over to the door and watched them, as they sat on the kitchen table with sheets of blank paper and crayons scattered all around them.

"Look Jules, can you see what this is?" Lizzy heard John ask Julian, as he pointed to the piece of paper in front of him.

Julian looked at paper and then at his father. "A pig." He said.

John laughed. "No, silly. It's a dog."

"It looks like a pig." Julian said.

John started tickling Julian, and the little boy giggled happily.

Lizzy walked away before they noticed that she was there. She hurried up the stairs, and knew that there was only one way to end this properly. She went into her room, and started stuffing her clothes and other various belongings into a bag. She couldn't stay, no matter how much it would hurt to go.

Her sight got blurred by hot tears, and the next thing she knew, John was standing there, putting his arms around her.

"Don't go" he whispered, and pulled the bag out of her hands. "Please don't go."

She cried with her head on his chest, and he held her, until she stopped crying.

He looked into her eyes, and smiled a bit, before he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back, and didn't stop him when he started unbuttoning her shirt for the second time that day.

She removed his shirt, and was unbuckling his belt, when they heard footsteps in the hall. They both froze in panic, as their eyes turned to the open door. Lizzy desperately tried to close all the buttons in her shirt, but there wasn't enough time. Someone was already standing in the doorway. They had been caught. It wasn't Cynthia. But it was the second worst. Ben.

"Mr. Lennon. Lizzy." He gasped as his face shifted between their guilty faces. "Oh my God." He turned away, and marched down the hall. Lizzy ran after him.

"Ben, wait!" She grabbed his arm, and forced him to face her.

"I should have known." Ben said. "How could I be so stupid that I believed for a minute that you cared about me? You used me. Who wouldn't prefer a famous rock star to a poor gardener anyway?"

"It wasn't like that, you have to believe me." Lizzy said. "Please Ben!"

Ben sent her a hateful look. "Save it Lizzy" he said, and pulled away from her grip. He then stormed off.

Lizzy couldn't hold back the tears. She ran back into her room, and pushed past John. She grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room, without saying anything.

As she hurried down the stairs, she had to force herself not to turn around and look at John. She knew he was standing there. But she was leaving. And no one, not even John, could stop her this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama, drama! What will happen next? Will she ever come back? And will Cynthia find out about the affair?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! :)**

* * *

><p>When Lizzy entered the flat back in London, it was, not surprisingly, very quiet. Her father was at work, and her mother had probably taken Ellie with her to run errands. The others were at school.<p>

That's why she was surprised to hear music coming from the bedroom she used to share with Martha.

Lizzy walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Martha lying on her back in her bed, listening to the Beatles.

"Bloody hell, Lizzy! You scared me!" Martha exclaimed.

Lizzy put down her bag, and sat down on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Martha sat up. "I thought I'd ask you the same. I live here, remember. You don't."

"Are you shirking school?"

Martha shrugged. "Only the last lessons. I hate maths." She said. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

She looked at her older sister with a serious face. "Is everything all right? You look a bit….Distressed."

Lizzy shook her head. "Everything is not all right." She mumbled. "I have done something terrible. And I have hurt people I care about. I've messed up everything." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and started sobbing.

Martha hurried over, and put her arms around her. "Shh.." she said, and stroked her sister gently on her back. "It can't be that bad." She said.

Lizzy looked up at her, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I had sex with John." She whispered.

Martha stared at her sister, completely puzzled. Lizzy started crying again.

"You had…Sex with him?" Martha repeated just to make sure she had understood.

Lizzy nodded. "I was a complete fool. He was so gorgeous and said so many nice things, and I just couldn't resist him."

Martha just looked at her, unable to say anything.

Lizzy gasped, and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Look at me. I'm a terrible sister. What kind of a role model am I? You have to promise to never do anything like this Martha! And don't tell mom I told you about it. She would flip."

"I thought you were with that gardener-guy." Martha said after a long silence

"I was." Lizzy said.

"Then why did you sleep with John?"

Lizzy sighed. "It's not that easy." She mumbled. "You wouldn't understand."

Martha got up, and suddenly, she looked angry. "I wouldn't understand, would I? And why is that? Because I'm too young?"

"Yes, Martha, as a matter of fact, that's why!" Lizzy snapped back. "I shouldn't have told you about this in the first place. Now please leave me alone."

Martha sent her sister a challenging look. "This is my room." She said.

"Fine." Lizzy said, and got up.

She marched into the living room, and sat down on the couch. She thought about calling Laura, but knew she wouldn't be home.

In her head, pictures of John grinning at her, mixed with pictures of the hurt expression in Ben's face as he walked in on them, spun round and round. She could only begin to imagine what Cynthia would look like if she ever learned about it. The tears came rolling in again, and Lizzy didn't bother to try and stop them.

She wasn't exactly sure for how long she sat there, but the sound of the front door being opened, and Ellie's happy laughter, told her that her mother and youngest sister were home.

Her mother had probably already noticed her shoes and jacket by now, and was coming into the living room, Lizzy thought. She was right. Anna appeared in the doorway, with a load of shopping bags in her hands.

"Lizzy?" she said surprised. "It's so nice to see..." she broke off, and put the bags down on the floor.

"Love, are you crying?" She hurried over to her daughter, and put her arms around her.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Anna asked in a soft voice. "You know you can tell me. You can tell me anything. Come on Lizzy."

"I fucked everything up." Lizzy cried. "I slept with John. I hurt Ben's feelings, and I went behind Cynthia's back in the worst possible way."

If Anna found all this information hard to cope with, she certainly didn't show it in any way.

"Calm down." She said. "Take a deep breath, and tell me about this from the beginning."

Lizzy did as her mother told her, and when she was finished, Anna just looked at her and smiled gently at her. "No one is perfect Lizzy. We all do things we regret. Sometimes we can't get what we want without hurting other people's feelings. Those are the most difficult situations in life. Those particular situations demand a lot from us as humans."

Anna leaned over and gave her daughter a tight hug. "Just sit here, and I'll go and make us some tea." She said. "I baked some cookies earlier today, how does that sound?"

Lizzy smiled and wiped away a tear. "That sounds good." She said.

Anna disappeared for a while, but shortly after she came back with two cups of tea, and some chocolate chip cookies.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Lizzy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, obviously, I have to go back there. I can't hide here like a scared little child. Cynthia probably already wonders why I'm gone. I hope John will make up some excuse."

"Are you going to tell her about it?"

"No!" Lizzy said. "She can't find out about it, she just can't. I'm staying here tonight, and then I'm going back there tomorrow. I have to quit my job. I'll just take my last remaining bit of pride, and disappear from their lives."

It sounded so easy, but Lizzy knew very well that it wouldn't be. She took a chocolate chip cookie, and decided not to think about it all until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so much exciting stuff in this chapter, I'm afraid. It's kind of a filling chapter. But I felt that it had to be done. <strong>

**So, what do you guys think? If you were Cynthia, would you want to know about John and Lizzy's affair?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Really appreciate all the positive response. You are the sweetest ^^**

* * *

><p>There was something strangely safe about waking up in the same bed as she had done so many times before. Lizzy had never once felt homesick at Kenwood, but now that she was here, she realized how much she had missed her old room.<p>

At ten thirty, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Lizzy pulled the quilt over her head. She didn't want to get out of bed, even though she had been awake for the past one and a half hour. If she just stayed in bed, she didn't have to face her problems. It was plain silly, but she couldn't help it.

"Lizzy, you better get up." It was Anna's voice, coming from the other side of the door. "There is someone here to see you."

"Is it Laura? I don't want to talk to anyone but her."

"It's not Laura, but I think you ought to come out here." Anna said. Her voice sounded…strange. Lizzy couldn't help it being a bit curious.

She got out of bed, and walked out into the hall, wearing her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at her mother.

"What is it?"

Anna didn't say anything, she just gestured towards the front door. There, right on their doorstep was none other than Paul McCartney.

"Paul!" Lizzy exclaimed in surprise.

"Hi Lizzy. I hope you don't mind me coming here. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in."

Paul took a few hesitating steps into the flat. Martha, who also had been woken up by the knocking on the door, came lurking out in the hall in her nightgown, wondering what was up.

She saw Paul, and stood mesmerized for a moment, before she started screaming. "Oh my God! Paul McCartney. It's you! You're him. Oh my god!"

Lizzy could feel how her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Martha!" she hissed.

Paul just smiled. "Hello Martha." He said. "Your sister has told me about you." He reached out his hand.

Martha shook it. "You're the best!" she squealed. "I love you!" she said."I listen to "Yesterday" all the time. It's the best song ever!"

Paul laughed. "Thank you. I appreciate it." He cleared his throat "Err... I wondered if I could have a word with you Lizzy." He said.

Anna quickly grabbed Martha's arm. "Come one. Let's get you some breakfast." Martha started to protest, but one look from Anna made her quiet.

"Let's go into the living room." Lizzy said, and showed Paul to the door to the right.

She followed him, and closed the door behind them.

Paul sat down on the couch, and folded his hands in his lap. He looked as if he wasn't sure how to start.

Lizzy nervously sat down across the table to him.

"I… I know what happened between you and John yesterday." He said. "He told me about it. Everything."

Lizzy didn't know what to say.

"I don't judge you for it Lizzy." Paul continued. "It's just as much John's fault as it is yours. What has happened has happened, and it's no point in trying to change anything."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I just wish John could have been a bit more tactful." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

Paul sighed again. "John told Cyn." He said. "Burst out with everything, during an argument yesterday."

Lizzy suddenly felt cold inside. "No." she whispered. "Oh no, he didn't!"

Paul nodded. "I'm afraid he did. I came to see John yesterday, and that's when I learned about it. I have talked to both of them. Cynthia told me that you didn't have to bother to come back.

Lizzy could feel how the tears started streaming again. This wasn't the way she had wanted to end it.

"But… My things." She stuttered. "I still have some clothes and other things there. I didn't bring everything with me when I left."

"I'm sure they will arrange to have the things brought to you." Paul said.

"But I want to say goodbye to Julian!" Lizzy noticed that her voice sounded high-pitched. "Please Paul. There has to be something you can do. I have to go back there."

Paul hesitated for a while. Then he nodded. "I'll talk to Cynthia." He said. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Thank you." Lizzy said. "You're so kind to me."

Paul got up from the couch. "I better go." He said. "I'm meeting up with Jane soon."

Lizzy smiled, as she followed him out into the hall. "So, you two have worked things out?" she asked.

Paul nodded. "It looks that way. Have you heard anything about George and Laura? Old Harrison is awfully secretive about it."

"No. But I'm probably going to meet up with Laura later, so I guess she's got some news for me."

"Take care of yourself Lizzy." Paul said.

"Take care of yourself too." Lizzy said, as he wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I don't think I'll forget you that easily." Paul said. "I guess you made us all a bit dizzy, Miss Lizzy."

Lizzy giggled, but couldn't hold back the tears either.

"Bye bye Martha!" Paul called out to an overwhelmed Martha in the kitchen.

Paul turned to Lizzy again. "Bye Lizzy."

He sent her one, last smile, before he turned around and walked out of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Nearly three weeks went by, before Lizzy heard anything from Paul again. He called her one afternoon, and told her how he finally had brought up the matter with Cynthia, who had agreed to let Lizzy come by the next day to pick up her stuff.

It was with trembling legs Lizzy got off the bus, and started walking towards the house. John met her at the gate.

"Hi." Lizzy said.

"Hello." John stared at her. She searched in his eyes for some of that tenderness that had been there before, but couldn't find it.

They walked in silence up to the house, and the only sound was their shoes crunching on the gravel.

Summer was over for good now, and the trees in the garden were all yellow and brown. Lizzy loved the beautiful, warm autumn colors, and couldn't help it looking around for any signs of Ben.

"He's not here, you know." John said. "He quit a few weeks ago."

They continued walking in silence. As they reached the front door, Lizzy could feel how she suddenly became nervous. The thought of meeting Cynthia made her feel sick.

She followed John into the house, and there she was. She came out from the kitchen, as soon as she heard the front door being opened.

She looked at Lizzy, and her eyes were cold as ice. Her face was completely motionless.

"Lizzy." She said.

"Cynthia." Lizzy squeaked. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Cynthia sighed. "Don't bother Lizzy." She said. Her voice wasn't angry, just resigned. "You know where your things are. Please, go upstairs and get them, and then I want you to leave."

Lizzy nodded. "Of course." She walked up the familiar stairs, and into what used to be her room. She cleaned out the remaining things in her closet, and some books still lying on her bedside table. She put all her things in the bag she had across her shoulder.

She returned downstairs, and both Cynthia and John were standing in the hall.

"Have you got everything?" Cynthia asked.

Lizzy nodded. "I want to see Julian." She said.

Cynthia gave her a short nod. "Make it quick. It's soon time for his nap. He's in the living room with his nanny."

Lizzy walked into the living room, to find Julian sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. An elderly woman was sitting in the sofa, watching him.

"Hello Julian."

Julian's face lit up as he saw Lizzy. "Izz-ee" he exclaimed.

"Hello you." Lizzy said, and sat down next to him on the floor. "I'm going away, so I want to say goodbye to you."

"Byee-byeee." Julian said.

Lizzy smiled. "That's right. Now, you be a good boy. Remember that you have to eat your breakfast, and always listen to your mummy and daddy. I'm going to miss you." She ruffled the little boy's hair, and got up.

Julian looked up at her with big eyes. Then he grabbed one of his blocks, and handed it over to her.

Lizzy took it. "Thank you Julian." She said, and had to blink away a few tears. Julian looked content, and went back to playing with his blocks again.

The new nanny sent Lizzy a stern look.

Cynthia certainly didn't have to worry about John cheating on her with the new nanny, Lizzy thought to herself. The woman had to be close to 70. The thought almost made her giggle, but she managed to restrain herself. It wouldn't look good if she started laughing at a time like this, and certainly not because of some indecent thoughts about an elderly woman.

Back in the hall, Cynthia and John were waiting for her. Cynthia's eyes turned to the toy block Lizzy had in her hand, and for a moment it looked as though she was going to say something, but she didn't.

"Well. Bye then, Lizzy."

"Bye."

Lizzy couldn't get out of the door fast enough. She didn't turn around a single time on the way down the driveway. She could almost feel their eyes fixed to her back, the whole way.

Then, Lizzy took the bus back to London. There was still one thing left to do. She took out a note from her bag, with an address written on it, and started searching for the right building. When she found it, she walked up to the lady at the front desk, and demanded to see Brian Epstein.

The woman looked at Lizzy with suspicion in her eyes. "Do you have an appointment?"

Lizzy shook her head. "No. But it's awfully important."

"What's your name, miss?"

"Elizabeth Stevens. I used to be Julian Lennon's nanny."

"Oh." The woman's facial expression changed. It was obvious that she knew the story.

The woman managed to repress her surprise, and sent Lizzy a professional smile. "If you could just wait for a moment, Miss Stevens." She gestured towards a group of chairs. "Mr. Epstein will be right down to see you."

"Thank you." Lizzy sat down in one of the leather chairs, who turned out to be very comfortable. Not long after, Brian Epstein came walking towards her, dressed in one of his suits as always.

"Good day, Lizzy." He said.

"Hi, Brian." Lizzy smiled

"Would you like to come in to my office? We could have a chat there." Brian said.

Lizzy quickly shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't got much time. I have a train to catch. I just wanted to give you this."

She reached into her bag, and pulled out an envelope.

Brian looked surprised. "What is this?" he asked.

"A letter. I want you to read it. It explains a great deal."

Brian nodded slowly. "All right." He said. Then he looked at her, confused. "Where are you going?"

Lizzy smiled. "Away from London." She said. "It's best for everyone." She gestured towards the letter. "Like I said, you'll understand."

"So this is it? You're leaving?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, Brian. I'm leaving. Do you think you could do me one last favor?"

"Of course." Brian said.

"Don't tell anything to John. I know it sounds strange, but…"

"..I'll understand." Brian finished for her, and smiled.

Lizzy smiled too. "That's right."

"Take…" her voice cracked as she fought to regain control over the tears. "…Take care of John for me." She said."And the boys. And Cyn. And Julian." A tear streamed down her face. "I know my actions don't exactly reflect it, but I care about all of them."

Brian smiled, and to Lizzy's surprised, he walked over and hugged her. It wasn't one of those bone crushing bear hugs, but it was a sign of affection. Lizzy was deeply touched by it. Brian always seemed so proper and flawless, and his impulsive act of kindness showed her that he was only human.

Brian let go of her, and she hurried out the door.

She took the underground to Waterloo Station. As she stood on the platform and saw the train approaching, she realized what she was about to do. Could she really do it? Was she brave enough?

"I have to be." She mumbled to herself. She knew that leaving was the only right thing to do.

Her thoughts went to her family. She had said goodbye to them that morning. They had waved her off with tears in their eyes, but they all knew she had made the right decision.

Lizzy got on the train, and stared out of the window, as London slowly disappeared behind her. She had left everything she knew behind. She closed her eyes for a moment, and imagined what her new life would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, it ain't over yet! There will be an epilogue. And you will get sort of a surprise, if I may say so. So stay tuned my friends! :)<strong>


	17. Epilogue

**New York City, 1984**

Yoko Ono put down the book she was reading, as the telephone rang.

"Hello."

"Miss Ono, a Jasmine is here to see you. Say's it's about a job."

"Right." Yoko said. "Send her up."

Not long after, the doorbell rang. Yoko opened.

A young girl with dark brown hair was standing at her doorstep.

"Good morning." The girl said, and smiled. Yoko instantly liked her.

"Good morning. I'm glad you could make it. I enjoyed our little conversation yesterday. Come on in."

Yoko showed her into the living room, and Jasmine sat down on the couch. Yoko sat down in the armchair opposite her.

"Thanks for meeting me in person." Jasmine said. "I'm aware that I probably don't have as much experience as the other applicants, but I think I could be right for this job, I really do."

Yoko nodded. "Well, as I mentioned, I'm involved in a new project that is going to take a lot of my time. Therefore, I need someone who can be here a couple of days a week when Sean gets home from school. You would have to make him dinner, help him with his homework, and so on."

Jasmine nodded. "I'm sure I could pull that off." She said, and smiled again.

"I understand that you're a student?" Yoko said.

"Yes. I'm studying to be a teacher." Jasmine said.

"Very well. And what a lovely British accent you've got. Did you grow up there?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I grew up in a town near Hastings. My mother and I moved to New York three years ago, when my mother married an American."

"If you don't mind me saying so, you look awfully young." Yoko said.

Jasmine laughed. "Well, my birth certificate _does_ say June 1966, so that would make me eighteen." She said.

"1966." Yoko said. "It feels like it was yesterday. That's probably a sign that I'm getting old." Her eyes got an almost dreamy look, as if she got absorbed in some old memory.

"That's when you met him, wasn't it?" Jasmine asked, before she could think. She instantly regretted it.

But Yoko just smiled. "That's right." She said. "Were you a fan of my husband?"

Jasmine nodded. "My mum used to listen to the Beatles and to John's music all the time. I grew up with it." She said. "For months I wouldn't sleep, unless mum let me listen to "Across the Universe" first. It didn't help if she sang it to me. It had to be John."

Jasmine got a sad look in her eyes. "When John… When he died, I came home and found mum crying in front of the television. I guess he was such a huge part of the lives of so many people."

Yoko couldn't help it being touched by this young girl. That was what she used to think about too, now that John was gone. How much he had meant to a whole world.

Yoko blinked away a tear, and cleared her throat. "It was very nice talking to you. I have to say, I've got a very good impression of you."

Jasmine smiled, and got up from the couch. "It was nice talking to you too." She said.

Yoko followed her to the door, and Jasmine was getting ready to go.

"By the way, you have a very beautiful name." Yoko said.

"Thanks." Jasmine smiled. "I like the fact that it sounds a bit exotic. My middle name is a bit more traditional though. It's Elizabeth, after my mother. But everyone calls her Lizzy.

Yoko smiled. "And your last name, I know you told me yesterday, but I didn't quite catch it."

"Stevens. Also my mother's name. I never knew my father."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jasmine searched through her bag, pulled out some sheets and handed them over to Yoko "Here is my CV. I figured you might want to take a look at it."

"Thank you." Yoko smiled again. "And thank you again for coming. I'll get in touch."

Jasmine left, and Yoko wandered back into the living room. She couldn't quite shake off the feeling that there was something familiar with the girl. Jasmine Stevens. No, she definitely hadn't heard the name before.

She looked at the picture of Jasmine, attached to the CV with a paper clip.

Yoko's eyes shifted to the photographs on the mantelpiece, and suddenly, it hit her. It couldn't be, could it? But there was no doubt. How could she not have noticed it before? The eyes. The girl had John's eyes.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm hereby proud to say that "You Make Me Dizzy, Miss Lizzy" is finished. Marked "complete" and everything.<strong>

**To all you beatle-tastic people out there: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and following this story. It means a lot to me! :D**

**So, what did you think about the ending? Surprised? Disappointed? Excited? Feel free to let me know!**


End file.
